capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Maki
, more commonly known simply as , is a video game character who debuted in Final Fight 2. She would later return in the crossover game Capcom vs. SNK 2 before appearing in the Street Fighter series starting with Street Fighter Alpha 3 Upper. She is a speedy ninja along the same lines as Guy, and sister to his fiance, Rena. Biography Appearance Maki's hair is dyed blonde. Although younger than Rena, Maki is taller than her. Her hair tends to be long and held back in a ponytail, her bangs a lighter color than the rest. She wears a red female ninja garb. The top part of her outfit appears to have a halter neckline, with a wire mesh shirt and showing much of her back. Underneath the skirt of her outfit, Maki appears to be wearing matching panties. She wears arm and leg guards with boots. Her alternate palette in Final Fight 2 changes her outfit color from red to blue. Since Capcom vs SNK 2, Maki was significantly revamped in terms of outfit and weaponry: she now wears red tennis shoes like the ones worn by Guy in the Street Fighter Alpha series and wields a tonfa, which was originally a pick-up weapon in Final Fight 2. Her hair is shown to be one complete color now, the leg guards are removed, and the shirt part of her attire is now closed, covering her back and more of her shoulders. An image of Maki (along with her sister and Guy) in more casual attire exists from Capcom, they all stand in front of Maki's motorcycle. Here, Maki wears a black leather halter top that buttons up near her neck and presumably her waist, black biker-style gloves, yellow baggy pants fastened by a black rope, and a long pink bandanna. Her hair isn't tied back in this design and is more of an auburn color retaining the brighter highlights for her bangs, and appears to be crimped. Personality Maki is best described as a hot-blooded tomboy who loves to get into street fights, staying true to her past as a delinquent. She also acts very cocky and confident towards her opponents, as shown with her taunting them after winning. She dislikes the fact that Guy became the 39th master of Bushin-ryu, thinking she deserved it more than he did and wanting to take the title herself. Relationships Maki cares only about her family, being the successor to the Bushin style and fighting, and does not have other obvious interests aside from that. Guy Despite him being clearly superior, Maki thinks Guy is not worthy of being the successor, and thinks she is the one that should be so. However, it is quite obvious, as per the storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 3, that she has a long way to go, with Guy having to rescue her. Despite all this, she still respects him, and she appears to have no objections over him dating her older sister Rena. Rena Like a sister that cares for her siblings, Maki rescues her and Genryusai from Mad Gear. Genryusai The late master of Maki and Guy, he was the previous Bushin grandmaster until Zeku defeated him in a decisive battle. Genryusai dies afterwards of an unspecified cause, but it was not due to the battle with Zeku as the latter refused to kill him, deviating from Bushin tradition. Guy goes on to be a student of the latest grandmaster and becomes the grandmaster himself eventually, to Maki's disapproval. Story Background Maki is the daughter of Genryusai and Rena's younger sister. She is a member of the Bushin-clan along with Guy. She also was a delinquent and the leader of a biker gang during her school days. ''Final Fight 2 Sometime after their defeat in the past, the group called Mad Gear are back on a worldwide scale under Retu's leadership. To take revenge on Guy, the Mad Gear gang starts with kidnapping both Genryusai and Rena. With Guy (Rena's fiancé and Genryusai's student) off training and unable to help, Maki enlists the help of Haggar and Carlos Miyamoto. The three embark on a global search to look for her family's whereabouts and save them while dissolving all of Mad Gear's groups during their journey. When Maki and the rest arrived in Italy, Maki fought against Rolento. After defeat, Rolento told the trio that her family was being held hostage by Retu in Japan. Maki rushed back to Japan to rescue her family, but are have to beat Retu first. During the final battle with the new leader, Maki fought to defeat him and did to the point that he was kicked with so much strength that one powerful blow sent him flying out of the window. With Retu apparently dead and Mad Gear once again dissolved, Maki finally saved her family. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Maki's story from ''Capcom vs. SNK 2 is somewhat expanded upon: she is trying to track down Guy and fight him to settle which of them is the true successor of the Bushin style after the death of her father. However, she lands right in the middle of Guy's affairs with Shadaloo. Maki and Guy fought regardless, but stopped abruptly when both of them sensed the presence of the evil Guy was tasked to vanquish: M. Bison. Maki goes and fights Bison, but is soon overwhelmed when he starts to fight with full power. But before Bison delivers the final blow, Guy suddenly intervenes and manages to drive Bison away. After spouting some irritation towards Guy, she grudgingly thanks him but says that they will continue their fight next time. After Guy leaves, Maki states that she might not be ready to take charge yet, but she will be when she and Guy meet again and that she would win. Crossover appearances ''Capcom vs. SNK 2 As mentioned above, Maki made her long time return in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2 as a playable character. After her father Genryusai passes away, Maki is trying to find and defeat Guy in order to become the next master of Bushin-ryu. Despite looking for him however, her ending states that Maki was unable to do so, but that she will see him someday. Comics Sakura Ganbaru! Maki also made a prominent appearance in a Street Fighter manga titled Sakura Ganbaru by Masahiko Nakahira, in which she and Sakura fought each other in a tournament. In this appearance, she's shown more akin to her later character design in terms of the shirt and weapon choice. Maki appeared in the Sakura Ganbaru manga years before her actual comeback in the games. The same happened with Eagle in Nakahira's Street Fighter Alpha manga. Both made their comeback in Capcom vs. SNK 2 with slight redesigns inspired by their manga appearances. UDON comics Animations Street Fighter cartoon She also has made an non-speaking cameo in the Street Fighter cartoon along with Carlos, cheering in the stands. Cameo appearances Maki appears in Damnd's ending in Final Fight Revenge. She can also be seen in the Japan stage of Capcom Fighting Evolution. Gameplay Fighting style Maki fights using Bushin-ryu Ninjutsu and (since Capcom vs. SNK 2) a tonfa. Moveset Maki's moveset was expanded significantly since Capcom vs SNK 2 while also retaining some trademarks from Final Fight 2; like the Reppukyaku, a spin-kick which takes health from her upon usage. Like Guy, she is reliant on two important things: speed and mobility. She has two kinds of manual dashes like the Hayagake and Saka Hayagake; both of which have different effects. Combined with her wallmoves like the Hassoukyaku, Maki is leaning on hit-and-run attacks which makes her an effective zoner character. Trivia *Maki's rival battle with Sakura in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is an easter egg towards the Sakura Ganbaru! manga, where the two have fought each other. *In the PSP port of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Maki asks Cody if he is familiar with Guy before inquiring on her brother-in-law's whereabouts. This suggests that she has never met Cody before or, at the very least, does not know him particularly well. **In addition, Maki has a special intro upon encountering Rolento: he throws a knife at her, but she swats it away and shields herself against a grenade. Maki asks Rolento if he even tries, and then they begin to fight. *In the manual for the English localization of Final Fight 2, Maki's intended origin as a former delinquent with a fiery temperament was erased in favor of describing her as a peaceful individual who hates fighting. Capcom vs. SNK 2 went back to her original personality description, and she has stayed that way since. **This is demonstrated in her voice clips and speech pattern in Capcom vs. SNK 2, where she speaks in 'rough' unlady-like Japanese and curses profusely (when she gets hit, and her death scream). *Maki's surname was mistakenly written as 源柳斉 in the Japanese Final Fight 2 manual. Sprites Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes